El heraldo del Dios Muerto
by the only 95
Summary: Un pequeño y corto One-shot en honor a Undying, mi héroe favorito.


Cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese oscuro y terrorífico lugar, él no tenía idea. Lo último que recuerda es que comando un ejército, luego una lluvia de flechas cubrió todo el cielo y...

 _ **Хвалите мертвого бога!**_

Otra vez, aquellos canticos que de esos seres de piel putrefacta, huesos expuestos y mirada perdida. Cuando él junto con su ejercito llegaron a este infierno escucharon esos cánticos solo para que al rato apareciera una horda de esos seres sacados de las más horribles pesadillas.

 _ **Хвалите мертвого бога!**_

Lucharon con valentía pero siempre venía horda, tras horda sin darles descanso. Vio con impotencia a sus soldados siendo cruelmente asesinados por esos monstruos. Todo siguió así hasta que solo quedo él en pie con el resto del los cuerpos de su ejército haciéndole compañía.

 _ **Хвалите мертвого бога!**_

Cansado y herido, cogió su ya de por si gastada espada y el abollado escudo que poseía. Sabía muy bien que no era rival para esos seres que lo superaban numéricamente, pero si a de morir, moriría luchando con honor y esperaba encontrarse en el más allá con sus compañeros de armas.

 _ **ХВАЛИТЕ МЕРТВОГО БОГА!**_

Los canticos se hicieron más fuertes y no paso mucho tiempo para que el comandante de ese ejercito fuera rodeado por esos terroríficos seres.

-¡QUE ESPERAN AQUÍ ESTOY! – grito sin temor apuntándoles con su espada.

 **-Было бы бесполезно убивать такого хорошего воина (Seria un desperdicio matar a tan buen guerrero)**

Un inmenso frió le recorrió toda la columna vertebral al escuchar esa tenebrosa voz que le hablaba en un idioma inentendible.  
Una gran figura cubierta en un velo negro se abrió camino entre la horda de monstruos hasta estar al frente del comandante.

 **-Это будет очень полезно в этой войне предков (Me serás muy útil en esta guerra de los Ancestros)**

Con una mano huesuda saliendo de su velo, señalo al último guerrero en pie; la horda de esos horrendos seres ni siquiera dudaron y se abalanzaron sobre él.

El comandante de ese ejército lucho con todo lo que podía, derribando a muchos de esos monstruos con su espada o protegiéndose con su escudo, lamentablemente no podía hacer nada contra miles de ellos que terminaron sometiéndolo, agarrándolo de los brazos y piernas, para luego llevarlo frente a su amo.

 **-Попрощайтесь с тем, кем вы были раньше, потому что с этого момента вы будете служить мне (Despídete de quien eras antes, porque desde este momento en adelante me servirás a mi)** – extendió su mano huesuda frente al comandante que forcejeaba por liberarse.

Pronto un aura verde oscuro salió de su mano y se dirigió al comandante que al recibir dicha aura comenzó a emitir gritos desgarradores de dolor.

 **-Вы будете сражаться, убивать и побеждать во имя моего имени в войне предков (Tú lucharas, mataras y ganaras en mi nombre en la guerra de los ancestros)**

La piel del comandante se comenzó a tornar de un color verde grisáceo, más sus gritos nunca cesaron al contrario, increíblemente aumentaron cuando aquellos monstruos comenzaron a arrancarle la piel a mordidas y a abrirle el estomago usando sus propias manos ante los ojos del comandante que veía como sus intestinos eran extraídos con la sangre brotando a cantaros y desparramándose por el suelo.

Minutos después la tortura termino con el cuerpo del comandante cayendo de rodillas a suelo y milagrosamente vivo… o eso parecía.

 **\- Вставай! (¡Levántate!)** – soltando un inaudible quejido se levanto lentamente con sus brazos colgando como dos péndulos – **Я называю тебя Нондией, моим предвестником смерти, чтобы ты мог взять имя своего хозяина в земле живых и призвать мою армию нежити во имя твоего нового бога, МЕРТВОГО БОГА! (Yo te nombro Undying, mi heraldo de la muerte, para que lleves el nombre de tu amo en la tierra de los vivos e invoques a mi ejercito de no muertos en nombre de tu nuevo dios ¡EL DIOS MUERTO!)**

 _ **ХВАЛИТЕ МЕРТВОГО БОГА!**_

Los canticos resonaron por todo el lugar alabando al Dios Muerto.

Aquel pobre comandante, ahora nombrado Undying recibió un destino mucho peor que la muerte, servir al Dios Muerto y aunque caiga siempre se levantara porque ahora no estaba vivo ni tampoco muerto, sino en un limbo entre ambos.

Que teman los que vallan a luchar en la guerra de los Ancestros porque el heraldo de la muerte estará presente para aterrorizar tanto a aliados como a enemigos, todo en nombre del Dios Muerto.

* * *

 _Tal vez no sea un héroe popular en Dota 2, o haya estado en el meta ni tampoco es usado con regularidad por los profesionales pero es mi héroe favorito tanto por sus poderes así como la historia que lo rodea, por eso en su honor le hice este pequeño y corto One-shot._


End file.
